Kate Takayama/Plot Overviews
Background Kate is the older sister of Maria, the Neighbor's Club moderator. It is unknown what Kate went through during her childhood, but she works as a nun of St. Chronica's Academy, together with her little sister. It may be assumed that she may also be working as a teacher, together with Maria at the academy. Kate took up the role as a parent to Maria, who she always teases and scolds due to her attitude, but despite that, she truly loves and cares for her sister, but wouldn't admit it. She is shown to be overprotective towards her sister, as shown when Maria stayed at Kodaka's house and would often call him every hour to check on Maria. Much to Kodaka suspecting that she may have a sister complex. Kate does show a hint of jealousy of Maria's sibling-like relationship/loving attitude towards Kodaka, whom Kate likes. And is amused (but a bit envious) of the frenemy-like relationship between her little sister and Kodaka's little sister, Kobato. Character History In the anime, Kate made a cameo appearance when Maria was fooled by Yozora in running naked outside in order for the sun to bathe her and Kobato's vampire bite so it wouldn't take effect. Post-summer break With the final over, Kodaka stumbles upon Kate, whom she founds lying on a bench, with a soda can in hand. Kate approaches Kodaka, who asks that she'll listen to any of his worries, and mistakenly took Kodaka as a delinquent due to his hair, like any other student in the academy. After Kodaka corrected her, saying it's his hair's natural color, Kate changed the topic and then introduced herself to Kodaka. At the same time, Maria came, hugging Kodaka as she reached him, clearly happy to see him (Kate, upon seeing this, looked quite envious). Kodaka then asked if Maria recognized Kate, upon seeing her, Maria screamed, and hid behind Kodaka, clearly unhappy to see her, calling Kate an old hag. Kate, upon hearing this, angrily approached Maria, and scolded her by grabbing her head until she called Kate Onee-sama. Kate then dropped Maria, and recognized Kodaka as the so-called Onii-chan called by her sister she heard earlier. Kate thanked Kodaka for taking care of her little sister. And at the same time, Maria left, after leaving a mocking pose to her sister. After seeing her little sister set off, feeling bitter towards her and stating why she turned stupid in the end, Kate thanked Kodaka and his fellow members in the Neighbor's club, saying that Maria started to feel more energetic and livelier when she started moderating the said club. Kodaka noted that he couldn't imagine Maria being not energetic. Kate explained to him that Maria could ever do was study, and continued to act more childish, and act conceited and looked down on children her age, which only got worse when Maria started skipping grades until she realized that she was ready for high school, but added that Maria still had a lot of important things to learn. Kate also thanked Kodaka's little sister, Kobato (whom she addressed as "Poop Vampire") and particularly thanked Yozora, saying she dragged Maria out of her shell without any hesitation, or consideration, and that she was the first person whom Maria's Good at studying card doesn't work on her. But added that things can get too far, when Yozora fooled Maria in running naked outside in public, to which Kate pointed out to Kodaka, as the latter apologized to Kate for that. Kate then, again, reminded Kodaka to look after her little sister, and calling Kodaka, Onii-chan, same as what her little sister calls Kodaka. Kodaka then wondered, but not after learning Kate's age, much to Kodaka's surprise. Kate then waved goodbye to Kodaka, and as she did, she farted and laughed about it, much to Kodaka's dismay. At the time Maria ran away from her own house, due to Kate nagging her around, and went to Kodaka's house. Kate was deeply worried about Maria the whole time, calling on Kodaka every time to check over her little sister, much to Kodaka's annoyance, to the point where she suspected Kate having a sister complex, to which Kate angrily denied. The next day, Kate came to pick up Maria from Kodaka's house, and told her sister to apologize to Kodaka for causing him trouble, in spite of the fact that Kate was the one causing the trouble. The two siblings then rode a taxi home, as Maria waved goodbye to Kodaka. Birthday party After celebrating Kobato's birthday with the Neighbor's club at their clubroom and buying the ingredients for their sukiyaki, Kodaka found Kate by their house spying, much to the surprise of Kate after being startled by Kodaka as soon as she discovered her spying by their house. Kodaka then asked Kate what she was doing in front of their house, to which she admitted that she wanted to sneak a peak inside, and asks Kodaka if she can, causing Kodaka to immediately retort back at her and asked why she was spying. Immediately, Maria's laughter was heard, who just came out of the house running to Kodaka. Kodaka asked her if she was visiting and that Kate brought her. Maria happily said yes, and added that it was the only thing that her sister was useful at and was surprised to realize by now that Kate was standing right beside her as she asked why she is still at Kodaka's house. Kate reminded her that before she brought her at Kodaka's house, Maria told her that she was indebted to her sister forever, and angrily asked Maria what she just heard saying to Kodaka. Before coming up with a proper answer, Maria instead ran away and cursed her sister, calling her a shitty hag, as Kate called Maria a helpless brat. Kodaka then invited Kate to eat sukiyaki at his house with their little sisters, and Kate happily agreed. Inside the house, after Kobato complained about her day turning bad, Kate introduced herself to Kobato, and after knowing that Kate also calls Kodaka Onii-chan, Kobato suddenly roared, causing shock to everyone. Kobato then asked why his brother kept getting "little sisters". Kodaka calmed Kobato down, saying that's what only Kate calls him. Kodaka then asked Kate why Maria came into their house so suddenly, to which Kate said that Maria brought something for Kobato. Kate was then surprised after seeing Kobato's Leysis persona, and was told by Kodaka to not mind her. Kate then called out to Maria, and told her to hurry up and give her present to Kobato, much to Kodaka and Kobato's surprise. Maria then scolded Kate, asking why she has to say that in front of Kodaka and Kobato, but Kate said that it's fine and that she would give it to Kobato nonetheless. With that, Maria handed out her present to Kobato, saying that birthdays are important. Kobato shyly took the present from Maria's hands, and in it was a key necklace. Maria said that since she thinks that Kobato's an evil existence, she would need to put it on so that she would turn into a good girl. Kobato laughed in Leysis mode, saying that holy powers don't hold a force over her. By then, Kobato and Maria began to fight, but was cut short after Kodaka finished preparing their sukiyaki. Maria then happily said that she'd prepare the plates, while Kodaka told Kobato to thank Maria for her present. Kobato shyly said thank you to Maria, but sadly, it wasn't audible enough for Maria to hear, and instead asked Kobato what she just said, causing Kobato to call her an idiot, where Kate finds it amusing as the two began throwing words at each other. After dinner, where Kate ate the most, she thanked Kodaka for the food and asked if she and Maria could sleep over for the night. Kodaka agrees, causing Kate to thank her as she burped. Kodaka then asked Kate if she was really fifteen years old, but said she turned sixteen a few weeks ago and showed Kodaka the present that was given to her by Maria, which was a locket with a cicada shedding in it. Kate then directed her gaze to Kobato, saying Kobato got a matching key instead. Kodaka remarked to Kate that she got it tough too. But Kate said that it was a big sister's job. As Maria woke up, Kate told her that they would be staying at Kodaka's house for the night and told her that they should take a bath, but Maria said she wanted to take a bath with Kodaka causing Kate to use force by pulling her while Maria was putting some resistance. Kodaka then told them that he'd be getting clothes for the both of them to wear. When Kodaka came downstairs after getting the clothes for Kate and Maria while wondering where Kobato was, as Kodaka knocked at the bathroom, a naked, crying Kobato came running out, and as Kodaka took a look in the bathroom, he saw Kate, naked, causing Kate to call him a pervert. Kodaka instantly apologized and threw the clothes down on the bathroom floor and closed the door of the bathroom shut. Kodaka then sat down by the bathroom door, and Kate was talking to him by the other side of the door, telling him to confess. Kodaka, embarrassed, apologized again and Kate forgave him, much to Kodaka's surprise. Kate then asked if he peeked on purpose, causing Kodaka to say no, and Kate added that there's no point of her holding it against Kodaka. And that she liked the way he didn't make excuses, which Kodaka admitted that it was his fault from the start. Kate then called Kodaka a nice guy and can see why Sena's father took a liking to him. Kodaka then asked Kate if she was friends with Sena's father. Kate said they were by saying that they were fishing buddies and invited Kodaka to go with them sometime, to which Kodaka agreed, as a naked Kodato peeked on him. The early next morning, Kate, who was about to enter the taxi with Maria to go home, first said goodbye to Kodaka. Kate then said she'd wish on Kodaka being their brother or a certain something else, but added he already got Sena. Kodaka, confused, tried to ask but Kate, again, said her goodbye and entered the taxi and drove away. Filming After Maria revealed their engagement to the Neighbor's Club, Kodaka sarcastically thanked Kate for the trouble he'd experienced recently. After telling her what happened, Kate informed Kodaka that most of the school staff (and some students) already knew of their engagement, as told by Sena's father, much to Kodaka's annoyance. Kate then asked Kodaka about their movie, after telling her the details, Kate remarked its resemblance to an obscure Japanese teen movie and asked Kodaka to watch it, whilst telling him to inform her about his thoughts about it. Kodaka agreed, only to find out that their movie's script is plagiarized to the movie Kate mentioned. The school festival In heading to the rooftop, where Rika was, Kate stumbled upon Kodaka, and jokingly warned him to refrain from wearing women's underclothing, and "splooging" (ejaculate) them afterward, which Kodaka ignored and continued heading to the rooftop. (NOTE: This scene was not present in the anime adaptation). Crisis within the Neighbor's Club Aoi Yusa, after pointing out that Maria Takayama, the Neighbor's club moderator, wsa not a sister, Kodaka made a call to Maria's sister, Kate, confirming if Aoi's claim was true. Kate bluntly affirmed this, adding that it's the only way to watch after her and to lecture her about the real world, much to Kodaka's dismay. Category:Plot Overviews